


「正泰」钝感症

by Sesame1123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesame1123/pseuds/Sesame1123





	「正泰」钝感症

*私设背景   
*时间线在结婚之后   
*ABO设定 慎入   
*HE 

“我失忆了，帮我想起一个人。” 

“对你很重要？” 

“总记得他好像恨我。” 

“那假装无事发生不好吗？” 

“我想问他，他为什么恨我。” 

01\. 

“患者由于脑部受到撞击出现脑积血的现象，颅内的血块压迫住部分神经引起短暂性片段失忆，具体情况还是得等做进一步检查。” 

手里的X光片由于特殊材质原因虽被指尖稍微用力的蜷缩紧紧撺着却不会褶皱，只是四周稍微往上翘起，使得视线将上面的内容看得更加明显。 

金泰亨其实看不懂X光片，但他也能看明白拍出来的不规则大小的黑色阴影，必然不是正常的东西。 

“那……大概什么时候可以好起来，还能记起以前的事吗？” 

“情况其实没那么严重，血块清除了就能慢慢恢复，家属不必太担心，这几天先观察下情况，然后安排手术。” 

叹了一口塞满绵密无奈的气，金泰亨点了点头，转头看了眼睡在病床上用眼皮将外界隔绝的人。 

明明事发的十分钟前，他们还激烈地在车里面吵架的。 

他们结婚三年了，如同其他平凡的双双对对一样，Alpha和Omega的绝对吸引，好感，爱意，缠绵，婚姻，标记，以及隔阂。 

厚实的隔阂充满韧性，双方总想着撑破去对方的世界较量，亦或是妥协，却无济于事。 

而隔阂终究被反复拉扯之后，从中间最脆弱的部分撕开一个大口，彻底破裂。 

而撕扯着最后一次的蛮力，因为一件事。 

田柾国出轨了。 

\- 

“金泰亨，我们要去哪里？” 

“难得，你居然还记得我。” 

“我当然记得你，我们是什么关系啊？” 

“你是我雇的帮佣。” 

“乱说，我还记得的，我们好像结婚了。” 

那又何必做出这明知故问，金泰亨挑了挑眉，抠了一下双手握着的方向盘。 

“我真的出轨了吗？为什么我什么都不记得了。” 

你要是记得我还需要花这个钱去给你交手术费吗，金泰亨心想。 

感受正在开车的金泰亨目视前方的无言，田柾国将其当做默认，低头交叉着手指，两只拇指相互缠绕旋转，突然胸肌顶着安全带用力往金泰亨的方向靠近，毫无征兆地抓住金泰亨还握着方向盘的手臂，把金泰亨吓了一大跳，车在路上直接扭出一个惊悚的弧度。 

“你有病啊！没看我在开车吗！想再报废一辆车他妈的陪你一起失忆才满意是不是！” 

金泰亨的悲愤情绪被有心而生的惊吓也顺带从深处拉扯出来，他大概将人生最抗拒的几种惊吓密集地集中在最近向自己残暴开枪。 

怀不了孕，老公出轨，彼此差点的生离死别。 

这个将自己平凡安稳的人生搅乱的罪魁祸首差点实现同归于尽。 

一切尽是造孽。 

“但我觉得我应该是个好人诶，不会出轨的吧。” 

人总是用尽机会尽可能无辜地撇清自己的错误，自然地，失忆了也将错事忘却，仿佛就可以顺理成章理所当然地认为，不记得等于没有发生过。 

可真是够不要脸的，但金泰亨自觉并没有资格唾骂，在对方做出那样的事之后，他仍任劳任怨地照料着，掏出自己的钱，垫上了医药费。 

毕竟吵架的当天，他亲手将田柾国给他的银行卡狠狠掰断，朝着那张自己看了几年依旧迷醉的脸上用力砸去，无视锋利的卡片角在苹果肌上留下泛着血珠的伤口，将手机里所有关于这张银行卡的账号全部进行解绑。 

理智稍微待到情绪稳定稍微回归他才反应过来，他何必自己掏钱垫上，然而那张被掰断的卡，早已刮花的卡面将准确的账号信息残忍隐藏。 

“身份证在身上没，顺路一起去趟银行。” 

闻言，田柾国将手伸到口袋里摸索。 

“带了，你要干嘛啊？” 

“去补银行卡，然后把欠我的钱还我。” 

“我居然还欠你钱？”田柾国愕然。 

金泰亨受不住他这样一副好奇又无知的表情，像一把子虚乌有的锤子，告诉他仿佛错的是自己。 

可真是搞笑。 

“少爷，刚刚在医院给你交的费用不是钱？你这几天的住院费医药费包括过几天的手术费都是我给的，欠债还钱的道理也被撞出脑子了？” 

他自然恼火，他需要宣泄着对生活的无限绝望，忍住自己想要破口大骂的低俗冲动。 

“可是你是我老婆啊，一家人诶。” 

“很快就不是了！”金泰亨扭头瞪了一眼，似乎是“老婆”这个词刺痛着他柔软的心房。 

他还好意思记得……自己还是他的老婆…… 

“出事那天我们就是要去离婚的，要不是出了意外，我们现在什么关系也不是！” 

感受到原本抓着自己手臂的掌心力度逐渐减弱，对方迟缓地将手抽回，最后一丝触感之际稍微用力抠了下金泰亨的丝质袖口，继而扭头看向窗外，不再言语。 

金泰亨被诡异的沉默包裹地呼吸艰难异常，而副驾驶座的人不为所动，手肘靠在车门上，掌心托着下巴，任窗外的树影在驶过的时候在俊美的容颜上留下相继掠过的斑点。 

半晌 幽幽传出的嗓音才发出了分贝，将狭小空间的空气填满。 

“我们肯定不是去离婚的。” 

“离婚要带结婚证的，你那天啥都没带，傻。” 

02\. 

据说短暂性的失忆是可以自行挑片段记忆和忘却的。 

大脑可真是个神奇的东西，挑着这种特殊的机会理直气壮地将过往的错误打包丢入深海，销声匿迹。 

只有被强迫刺痛留下印记的人才会知道，一切不堪在过往是真实存在的。 

他不知道他究竟记得了多少，记得了什么。 

但怎么可以把最对不住他的事情忘得一干二净…… 

可他丢不下他，他生病了。 

看着这个褪下病号服换上了他最爱的卫衣运动裤的人带着探索和好奇在他以往每日都会制造饮食惊喜的厨房搜索，金泰亨烦闷地粗暴抓了一把自己的头发，有些扯疼。 

事情怎么会这样。 

直到手指被塞入一个洗干净的还挂着些许水珠的草莓，他才回过神，微微抬起眼眸看着眼前这个人。 

“看到冰箱有好多草莓，原来你这么爱吃，但也一次性买太多了吧，好多都烂了。” 

呸，明明都是你买的。 

还是趁着打折一口气买了五斤，吃了两斤就把剩下的放进冰箱，直到今天才被再次拿出来。 

是知道出轨的前一天买的，至此之后冰箱的门就没有被打开过。 

然而对于如今的田柾国，追究与怨恨只是打在棉花上的拳头，显得多么无济于事。 

而自己本质并没有完全指责的绝对底气，自己也有着无法启齿的难堪。但不管因为何种因素，当下的自己，也做不出丢下田柾国的行为来。 

他不愿意承认复杂的因素里占着绝大比分的是因为依旧还爱。 

“发什么呆呢，还在想离婚的事情哦。” 

“离婚”二字将金泰亨游离的思绪撤回，那天在面红耳赤的争吵中将这两个字以最快的速度脱口而出，已经不管是否是自己头脑里最真实的医院，能起到报复对方的作用也可。 

他真的想离婚吗？但不管想与不想，他又好像确实该离婚。 

“我不同意离婚哦，起码在我把事情都想起来之前，这样贸然就离婚对我来说不公平。” 

像一个述说着极大委屈的弱小动物，田柾国看着金泰亨低着头拿了张纸巾擦拭了刚刚吃完一颗草莓还逗留着些许水珠的手，站在茶几前一动不动，忍不住往这个人的方向靠近。 

“我真的对不起你了吗？” 

“你没有资格和我谈这些！”无知地一直反复在用粗硬的刷子刮着他的逆鳞，金泰亨觉得难受异常。 

无法回过头看那个不停质问自己的人，他怕再也绷不住滚烫泪水，血红的眼眶再也挽留不住。 

“泰亨，你别生气。” 

感受到了一颗柔软的脑袋顶在自己裸露的脖颈上，绵软说话的时候将呼吸打在肌肤上，酥麻异常。 

“我没有生气，你不用这样的。”金泰亨叹了口气。 

“我不管哦，我不同意离婚，我记得的，我很爱你。” 

话语在几厘米外的声源飘了过来，被揉进耳朵，那个人轻轻地用下巴扭动地蹭着自己的肩头，双手像每一个以往那般像温热的泉水将自己包裹，再柔情又亲昵地揉着自己的腹部上一点点隐隐的肉。 

怎么偏偏还记得这些细节。 

“田柾国，你真的失忆了吗？” 

“医生不是说了吗，我真的失忆了啊，但我记得你。” 

“所以不要离婚，不要恨我好不好？” 

\- 

“所以，什么时候手术，医生有没有说手术后一定能恢复？” 

看了一眼坐在餐桌前吃着午饭的田柾国，金泰亨不大愿意在当事者面前谈论这个。 

“田柾国，你先进房间吧，我和号锡哥有话要说。” 

“可是我还没吃完。” 

“那就端进去房间吃。”看田柾国仍有些不情愿，金泰亨沉了沉脸，“别让我生气。” 

田柾国瘪了瘪嘴，将还没吃完的自己做的什锦炒饭端进了房间，关上房门时看了金泰亨一眼。 

“哟，怎么失了个忆乖巧了这么多，哦不对，我记得他一直都挺乖巧的，一般都是你在撒泼。” 

“说什么呢你！”金泰亨不服气地随手抓起身旁的抱枕朝郑号锡的方向砸去。 

“医生说问题不大，他现在也不是什么都记不起来，只是片段断断续续，大概血块清除了就没什么问题了。” 

郑号锡喝了口冰可乐，点了点头。 

“那他要是好了，你还想和他离婚吗？” 

闻言，金泰亨没有回应，只是缩起双腿，将另一个抱枕夹在肚子和双腿之间，将脸整个埋进柔软的棉花里面。 

“我不知道…” 

“到底干啥非要闹离婚啊，出轨还是性生活不和谐啊？” 

“都有……” 

这个答案带给郑号锡的冲击实在过于震撼，不管前后哪一个因素。 

“真…真出轨了啊，谁啊？” 

金泰亨只是将头往抱枕里埋得更甚，半晌摇了摇头。 

“那不和谐又是咋回事？当年不是还和我炫耀说，自己钓了这个Alpha器大活好吗？” 

“我们已经…三个月没有做爱了。” 

被可乐的碳酸气泡直接呛到喉咙，郑号锡扶住茶几猛烈地咳嗽了几声，才抬起咳得有些许泛着泪花的眼睛看了金泰亨一眼，对方只是双手紧紧抱住早已蹂躏得变形的枕头，垂着视角，看着自己无意间微微乱动的脚趾头。 

“我…我一直怀不上孩子，可能我不行吧。” 

“我心里就有个隔阂了，不想他不戴套内射了，反正也怀不上，后来甚至他想做，我都拒绝了，反复在床上将他狠狠推开，自己发情难受的时候，忍忍也就过去了。” 

说完他停顿了一会，发现郑号锡没有开口的意思，才继续说了下去。 

“久了他主动和我要求这种事也就少了，就…就这样三个月了，前段时间去工作室找他看到他跟……我就知道他出轨了。” 

“我也有错，可是怎么能出轨呢……” 

枕头的棉花里传出闷闷的哭腔，郑号锡忽觉鼻子有些发酸，坐到金泰亨的身边，将他连同偌大的抱枕一起用双手环住，用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭对方的。 

“那你还爱他吗？” 

“我不知道，但我已经不生气了。” 

03\. 

手术定在后天，明天开始住院。 

金泰亨从衣柜里帮田柾国拿出几套换洗的衣服，拿出三套放进袋子里，刚关上柜门，田柾国就冲过去打开，拿出几套金泰亨的。 

“拿我的衣服干嘛，我又不在医院住。” 

“你要把我一个人放医院吗，我生病了诶。” 

看着田柾国还想拿出自己的内裤，金泰亨些许火气窜入胸腔，从床上站起身直直走到田柾国面前，狠狠地打掉他拿着自己内裤的手。 

“都说我不在医院住了！” 

田柾国垂着头，有些吃痛地揉着自己被金泰亨略微打红的手背，低声呢喃。 

“我只是想你能陪着我，干嘛那么凶……” 

像一只被暴力对待的兔子，而自己莫名就成为一个蛮横无情的施暴者，金泰亨骤然间感受到了无力，可他又能拿如今的田柾国怎么样呢，他是病人啊。 

“你以前性格不是这样的田柾国。” 

“我以前是什么样的？” 

金泰亨愣住，一时间答不上来。 

他说不出田柾国哪里不同，但确实不同，起码，他体会到了被田柾国黏着的感觉，他现在需要他。 

“你很讨厌以前的我吗？那现在的我你也讨厌吗？” 

田柾国实在是，太擅长给自己出难题了。 

“别问这些莫名其妙的话。”金泰亨把掉落在地上的内裤捡起来丢回衣柜里面转身离开，一直垂着脑袋的人突然在他握住门把那一刻冲了上来，蛮力捏住他细弱的胳膊，强迫他扭过身。 

房间的过道没有开灯，床头灯透出来的醺黄灯光将田柾国的轮廓笼罩，使得五官有些模糊。 

“泰亨，你讨厌我吗？” 

金泰亨头脑反应不出怎么应对一个记忆都是破碎的人的问题，而比头脑更快做出反应的，是他的身体，他感到身体由内而外开始发软。 

他闻到了三个月未曾闯入鼻腔的熟悉气味。 

这个混蛋！明明都失忆了怎么还记得这样！但金泰亨知道，这与失忆无关，这是本能，Alpha的本能。 

而自身难以控制地往一滩水的方向跌倒，也是自己的本能。 

“你干什么突然……”话语带着怒意还未被全盘托出，便被一处充满薄荷的湿软给狠狠堵住，令金泰亨难以抑制地落下泪来。 

他有多恨这个味道，就有多思念。 

带着本能去侵犯着怀中的柔软，撬开他的牙关，将自己湿滑的舌头蛮横地探进去肆意侵略，吸食着属于对方的唾液，田柾国肆意地释放着自己的气息，试图将怀里的人逼到死角，说不出绝情的话来。 

四片嘴唇分开的瞬间拉扯出透亮的银丝，怀中的人早已气喘不已。田柾国皱了皱鼻头，随即低头笑了一声。 

他闻到了酸甜的柑橘香味。 

“你这个王八蛋！” 

“明天我就要住院了，泰亨，我们做吧，我想做。” 

未等自己做出反应，金泰亨发觉自己绵软的身体早已悬空，眼前的景色从昏暗的过道变成了被床头灯的灯光打上阴影的天花板。 

曾几何时他几乎夜夜在这张床上漂浮晃动的时候，也是这个天花板，也是这张脸，自己都多久没有见到过了。 

“想什么呢，不许出神，看看我。” 

脸被强制托住，眼前的视角已经太过模糊，田柾国跨在他身上，低下头用额头抵住他的，显得亲昵无比。 

鼻腔里除了双方因为情欲难以克制地弥漫的气味，还有眼前这一顶头发熟悉的洗发水味道。 

金泰亨鼻子发酸地忍不住吸了一口。 

衣物在无声中被尽数褪下，感受到了胸前的刺痛，金泰亨才撤回情绪，低头看着那颗黑色的头颅在自己胸前轻微晃动，用力地啃咬着他的乳尖，他感到了略微难耐的疼痛。 

“别咬那么用力，很疼！你以前怎么没这么蛮横。” 

闻言，那颗一直在动作的脑袋才停下动作，吐出被咬得可怜兮兮的乳尖，抬起头咧嘴大笑，还皱了皱鼻头，可爱无比。 

“那以前的我太不懂风趣了，泰亨那么好吃！” 

“你！”还未等把话说完，金泰亨感觉到下身一股凉意，许久未被开拓的地方又重新对着唯一的主人打开，被温柔抚摸。 

田柾国握住自己发硬已久的性器在入口摩擦时，金泰亨惊得突然坐起，伸出光裸的手臂在床头柜的抽屉里摸索。 

“你在干嘛啊？” 

“戴套。” 

还未找到安全套的手臂被一双大手蛮横地撤回来并制服在头顶，金泰亨愤懑地瞪了罪魁祸首一眼，而对方并未觉得自己做错了什么。 

“干嘛要戴套，你是我老婆，是我的Omega，早就被我永久标记过了，干嘛哦。” 

即使对着如今记忆不完全的田柾国，金泰亨也说不出因为他怀不了孕这种事情。 

随他吧。 

太久没有承受性爱的穴口被狠狠挤开，金泰亨瞬间眼角泛泪，修长好看的手指将床单握得发皱，他感受到空气中的薄荷气味越发浓烈，催化着自己的柑橘气息更加迸发而出，而不知不觉间，他的下身早已湿得一塌糊涂。 

下身蛮横地在洞穴里冲撞，顶得金泰亨喘叫声连连，声音实在过于甜腻，田柾国眼睛血丝泛红地盯着自己身下早已绵软不已的人，低下头堵住对方的唇，将他甜腻的呻吟连同黏腻的唾液尽数吞噬，下身撞得更加蛮横用力。 

头部挺入生殖腔那一刻，伴随着金泰亨的尖叫，田柾国感觉到了一股陌生的熟悉感，记忆碎片里好像这种灭顶快感已经许久未曾出现。 

“泰亨，你里面…好热。” 

“少啰嗦，快射出来，我好累…” 

将性器顶入生殖腔的最深处，田柾国抱着金泰亨翻了个身，让他跨坐在自己身上，自下而上地顶弄这个人，看着他意乱情迷，田柾国难耐地狠狠抓住他白皙的臀肉，用尽全力地抽出顶入，直到精液尽数撒进，才抱着身上早已疲累不堪的人，起伏的胸口互相紧紧贴近。 

“泰亨，我记得我很爱你的。” 

田柾国闭上眼睛睡过去那一刻，没有看到金泰亨早已含不住泪水而将睫毛尽数打湿的美眸。 

他有多想拥有一个属于他们的孩子。 

\- 

“他怎么还不来？” 

田柾国被推进手术室前，仍不死心地紧紧握住手术室的门，企图从外面看到自己期待的什么。 

“会来的会来的，你赶紧进去吧，别耽误手术时间了。”看着田柾国仍紧握不放，郑号锡叹了口气，拿出自己的手机。 

“我给他打电话，一直打到他来，不来我也去公司把他绑来，好不好？” 

病床上的人低下了头，沉默许久，才松开了握着手术门而指尖泛白的手。 

“不用了，他应该很忙。” 

直到手术室的门被彻底关上，亮起了红灯，郑号锡站在走廊，恶狠狠地拨通了电话。 

“即使是你的哥儿们我都看不下去了！你这个无情无义的混蛋干啥还不滚过来！” 

“医生说了没什么大碍，不是特别大的手术。” 

这只嘴硬的鸭子。郑号锡又怎么会听不到，电话那头除了那个低沉的声音之外，还有充斥着撒谎和不安的指甲抠桌声。 

“泰亨啊，不管他做错了啥，都等他手术好了以后再说，但你真的，不爱他了吗？” 

呼吸声手机的听筒中明显万分。 

“都说不知道了啊……” 

04\. 

金泰亨提着粥推开病房门的刹那，注意到床上原本一直盯着窗外的人突然转头，眼神中充满怨念。 

“你迟到了30分钟！” 

金泰亨带上了房门，在桌上拿出带来的午餐。 

“笑话，我是你请的保姆吗？” 

“不是，你是我老婆。”

金泰亨拿出筷子的指尖稍微有着两秒只有他自己知晓的停顿，继而轻轻地叹了口气，继续着接下来的动作。

这样的田柾国，总把“老婆”这个对于他而言最珍贵的称呼挂在嘴边，以及以往少之又少的情话。他知道，这不是完整的田柾国，这是记忆破碎过的田柾国，如果是以前的田柾国一遍又一遍对他喊着这个称呼，对他做着世间最动情的肢体缠绵，在这一刻死亡，他都情愿。

但只是如果，金泰亨希望他好，又不希望他好。

为何到头来矛盾的自始至终都是他一个人。

一股委屈瞬间涌上心头，令金泰亨感觉呼吸困难，像是强行将他的头沉入海面，不仅无法呼吸，被迫喝进口腔的水，都是咸涩酸苦的。

愤懑地将饭重重地放在田柾国面前的小桌子，勺子往汤里一丢，带出几滴泛着油光的汤滴溅在白色的小桌子上。

“大中午的怎么火气这么大哦，谁惹你了？别又说是我，我明明啥都没干。”

原本脱口而出的“你”被罪魁回首硬生生给堵了回来，金泰亨一瞬间不知道应该回应些什么，深深地看了目不转睛盯着他看的田柾国一眼，在床的边缘坐了下来。

“快吃饭吧，我下午休了假，陪你。”

“真的吗！”

看着田柾国稍微用力在床上抖了一下，吓得金泰亨赶紧护住盛得很满的汤，随即瞪了他一眼。

“闭嘴快点吃饭，你真的很吵。”

拿起筷子的田柾国伸向肉片的手停顿了下来，思索了片刻，又将筷子放了下来，伸长着脖子往金泰亨的方向靠近。

在他转过身的时候，准确无误地含住那两片唇，温柔地嘬了几口后才松开，离开之际轻轻地咬了金泰亨的下唇。

“又抽什么风呢…”金泰亨自觉有些羞耻，轻轻将田柾国靠过来的身体推开，扭过了头不再看他。

“你让我闭嘴的嘛，这样不就闭嘴了。”

金泰亨瞬间哑口无言，余光瞥见田柾国正眼眸含着笑意地看着他。田柾国越这样，他越觉得心脏抽痛，双手紧紧地抓着大腿上的裤子布料，久久不放。

“无聊！”

他不可以再动摇了。

“医生说情况非常乐观，估计再住院观察几天没什么大碍就可以出院了。”像是想到了什么，金泰亨停顿了一会才再一次开口，“还记得你之前做什么的吗？”

田柾国摇着头，他连自己的职业也一并忘记了。

“你是模特金硕珍的经纪人，硕珍哥昨天来电话了，说随时等你返工，就算你不记得业务了，也没关系。”

沉默在病房里四处弥漫，最后融进空气中的酒精气味里。

“感觉我好像挺喜欢这份工作。”

“嗯，你做得很开心，所以，打算回去吗，出院之后。”

思索了一会，田柾国点了头，金泰亨的心暗了。

他原本还抱着一丝奢望他可以拒绝的。

“经纪人好像是得跟着到处跑吧，我能不能做不到处跟着跑的工作？”

“为什么？”

“我想有时间陪你呀，万一大半夜你发情了我不在你身边那怎么办？”

狗嘴里吐不出象牙！金泰亨恶狠狠用眼神刮了嬉皮笑脸的田柾国一眼。

“那我可真是谢谢你！”

感受到自己抓着裤子的手被握住，金泰亨盯着将自己的拳头包裹住的手，白皙的肌肤上还有留下的针孔印记。

不可以再动摇了，等他恢复记忆了，就离婚…

-

田柾国出院之后休息了几天，被金泰亨带着，回到了金硕珍的工作室。

“柾国啊你可回来了！哥想死你了！”还未将室内的样貌尽数看清，便被一个从远处跑来的人用力地锁在怀里，田柾国忍不住轻咳了几声。

“等等，你还记得我的吧？”像是想起了什么，金硕珍又猛然将田柾国推开，紧紧地抓住他的双肩，轻微摇晃。

“嗯，我记得你是硕珍哥，但具体给哥做什么工作，就记不太清了。”

“没事没事，回头让小毛给你恶补功课就行。”他又忍不住将田柾国的头轻轻摁低，揉了揉那一头黑发，像是想起了什么，转过头看着金泰亨。

“差点都忘记这小子的老婆在这了，泰亨啊，这段时间真是辛苦了。”

金泰亨笑了笑，摇了摇头。

他何止辛苦，他如今的处境，像是拥有一个伤口，原本有着愈合的机会，但田柾国却在这个伤口里住下了。

他该怎么办。

准备离开的时候，田柾国拉住他的外套衣角，强迫他回头。

“今晚给我做油焖大虾，我会按时回家的。”

看着他严肃的神情，金泰亨不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“干嘛，搞得跟送着上幼儿园的小朋友似的，几岁了？”

“因为会想你。”

“好，知道了。”

05.

“今天想起些什么？”

“你是我亲爱的老婆。”

又是这样，每次日复一日地询问同样的问题，被堵回来的都是同样的答案。

但好像已经不是很在意这个人想起了多少了，金泰亨发觉自己的私心在这份海市蜃楼般的柔软甜腻里被一直无限放大膨胀。或许他可以不介意他出过轨，也可以抱着一丝奢望，这个男人打心里不会介意和他两个人一辈子。

但或许奢望本身就不会成为真相。

工作先行结束，田柾国来到金泰亨的公司楼下，接他下班。

“今天怎么回事？”

“硕珍哥那边的服装已经和供应商协商完了，没事情做就来接你下班，干嘛这么惊讶哦，我以前是多过分从没接你下班过吗？”

像是被鱼骨卡在了脆弱的喉管，刺痛难忍，但他不想表现出来。

你是真的从来没有来接过我下班的。

“今晚想吃啥，我们去吃日料好不好，想那一口薄薄的三文鱼片想了我好久了。”抢过金泰亨手中的车钥匙在手指尖旋转把玩，直到走到了车旁，才将钥匙又塞回金泰亨的手里。

“还是你开吧，我有点记不得路。”

“你怕是车怎么启动都记不得了吧，上车。”

-

金泰亨给田柾国点了几大盘的三文鱼。

“今天发工资了吗，这么阔绰？”

“我什么时候对你吝啬过？不是爱吃，赶紧吃。”金泰亨笑着用木筷子夹起一片厚度适中的三文鱼片，卷了一块金黄的芒果，沾了下芥末和酱油，递到田柾国面前。

“多芥末少酱油，你的最爱。”

田柾国眼睛亮了亮，笑着长大着嘴巴，将金泰亨投喂的食物一口吞下，还赖皮地咬住他要抽回的筷子，两人前后僵持。

“都多大了还玩这个。”

直到田柾国笑嘻嘻地松开了口，金泰亨才自己夹起了一块刺身，放在酱油碟里翻滚。

隔壁桌传来了小孩子的脆铃笑声，惹得金泰亨抬头，他在瞬间愕然。

田柾国已经几乎是整个人扭过了半个身子，看着与他只有隔着椅子背距离的宝宝。

他伸出手，轻轻地逗弄着那个宝宝肉嘟嘟的下巴，惹得咯咯直笑，他忍不住在宝宝细滑又富有肉感的脸颊上捏了一把。

转过身时，发现金泰亨低着头，手指用力握着筷子，将指尖勒得发白，那块原本只沾着酱油的刺身，不知何时被拨到了翠绿的芥末里，沾了满身。

“怎么滚了这么多芥末，不是不能吃辣吗？”

金泰亨这才反应过来，看着碟子里早已覆上翠绿外衣的刺身，他感觉眼前有些模糊，他不想看清。

“想试试吃辣了。”

被刺辣的气息从喉咙直接窜到鼻腔，金泰亨将掌心握成拳头，指甲用力地抠着自己的肉，带着颤意，嘴巴咀嚼的动作没有停下，伴随着面部肌肉的每一次晃动，几乎快把他用力兜在眼眶的泪珠尽数逼下。

他这样又是为了什么呢。

他何必自行将真相掺杂进一丝奢望，他明明一直都知道，这个人有多喜欢小孩子。

可是他不能。

他不顾田柾国的制止，吃了好几块满是芥末的刺身，连他自己都不知道，他到底在较劲些什么，他又在和谁较劲。

他记得他还蛮横地硬是喝了几杯青梅酒。

回到家抱住田柾国，将其推在床上，自顾自地脱去身上的一切衣物，柑橘气息瞬间在卧室的狭小空间里弥漫。

他关掉了卧室里的所有灯源，任凭田柾国在他身上驰骋，晃动之间从眼角溢出的泪在太阳穴处流下曲折的泪痕，流进发丝，流进耳廓里。

“怎么哭得这么厉害，很疼吗？”

泪滴被捧着脸颊的手尽数抹净，金泰亨摇了摇头，伸出手抓住田柾国有力又线条分明的手臂，指甲在上面慢慢用力，像是要嵌入皮肉里，惹得田柾国一声闷哼。

“被芥末拉出来的，你这个程度，怎么可能把我干哭。”

满是挑衅的话语让金泰亨感受到体内的炽热性器又壮硕了几分，用着他几乎快难以承受的力量往他身体的尽头戳刺顶撞，薄荷味道将他浑身每一处都包裹，似乎想顺着每一个毛孔，钻入他的身体。

咬破脖颈后腺体的一刹那，金泰亨抱着身上健硕的后背，尖叫出声，他感受着源源不断的暖流打入自体内，而他早已双眼失焦。

他感受到自己的双唇正被怜爱地舔舐，逼得他想一口吞下这份温柔，不让其离开。

“以后不许吃这么多芥末了，嘴巴都苦了。”

嗯，以后不吃了，再也不了。

-

*本该把你从我的生活中甩掉，就像从衣服上抖掉一根扎人的刺。

田柾国给金泰亨打了今天的第四个电话，他已经三天没有回家了。

而电话却意料之外地接通了。

“今晚我会回家吃饭，不用再给我打电话了。”

后续的忙音刺痛着田柾国的心脏。

金泰亨在玄关处的时候闻到了久违的香气。

餐桌上面早已摆满了三菜一汤，田柾国正端着最后一道刚出锅的菜从厨房走了出来。

“快去洗手，可以吃饭了。”

“你今天不工作？”

“和硕珍哥请假了，快去洗手吧。”

他洗完手坐在餐桌前，刚要拿起筷子的手被田柾国抢先一步握住，抽出几张纸巾擦拭。

“怎么洗了手都不擦干净水。”

“忘了。”将手从那个人的掌心挣脱，金泰亨自顾自地拿起筷子，却又一瞬间不知从哪下手。

餐桌上的都是他最爱的菜，直到一碗舀在白瓷碗里的热汤端在了自己的面前。

“先喝口热汤吧，暖暖胃。”

“田柾国。”金泰亨唤着他的名字，没有接过那碗已经开始略微烫手的汤。

“你到底，已经记得多少了。”

放下手中的白瓷碗，盯着一直低着头看着碗里的白米饭的金泰亨，田柾国深深地叹了口气，站起了身，走到金泰亨的面前，将他的身体掰过，将他轻轻地拥入怀里，柔情地抚摸着靠在自己腹部的头颅。

“你到底怎么了。”

感受到自己的T恤衣角被怀里的人抓住，带着些许力量向外拉扯，半晌，一股温热气息透过衣料，打在自己的腹部。

“田柾国，我们把当时没做完的事情做完吧。”见抱着自己的这个人没有做出反应，金泰亨才将一直埋进他的衣服里小口呼吸的头抬了起来，下巴靠着田柾国结实的腹部，看着他低下头时垂着的眼眸，“我们离婚吧。”

沉默像是一根根在烛火上反复烤过的针，随着时间的推移一根根往心房上扎弄，灼热且刺痛，他还是想得到一个明确的回应，即使他自己早已单方面的做出了决定。

“金泰亨，我真是受够你了。”

一直没有说话的人扯下了金泰亨抓住他衣角的手臂，自己在蹲下的瞬间抓住金泰亨细长的脖颈，在上面带着无奈与报复性地狠咬一口。

金泰亨痛闷了一声，看着这个男人咬完松开，又紧紧地抓住自己的手，单膝跪地，蹲在自己的跟前。

“怎么就这么执着于离婚？”

“我们之间…有很多隔阂。”

但往往越是执迷于“隔阂”本身，永远都不可能去跨越它。

吸了吸鼻子，田柾国将身体稍微钻进金泰亨两腿之间，环抱住他的腰，将自己的脑袋靠在了他的大腿上。

“干嘛要让我去为自己没有犯下的错误忏悔和受到惩罚啊，这样不对。”

“我每一次的没有出轨，都是发自真心的解释，怎么你就是不信呢。”

“随随便便就给别人判死刑，金泰亨你太过分了。”

听到了来自上方的啜泣声，田柾国没有动弹，只是用拇指轻柔地摩挲着掌心里握着的手。

“到底是谁过分，你凭什么来说我过分，你其实内心早就失望了吧，结婚三年了，我没有丝毫动静，你早就对我失望了吧，可是…你可以和我说啊，为什么要出轨，为什么要吻硕珍哥，我就活该承担这些了吗？”

摩挲的动作停了下来，田柾国就着枕着的姿势，将头扭正，直直地看着眼眸的正上方，早已哭得面部扭曲的爱人。

眼泪顺着发红的鼻头滴下，滴在了自己的脸颊上，还有些许余温。

将双手伸到上方，像那一个温存的夜晚一样，擦拭着这些不该流出的眼泪，捏了捏那个发红的湿漉漉的鼻头，带着怜惜。

“那天硕珍哥喝醉了，我想打电话给他男朋友，发现他将对方已经删了，只能问他手机号码，硕珍哥迷糊不清，嘴里含糊不清地呢喃，我只能靠近着听，被你误会了。”

“我的内心怎么会对你失望，我喜欢小孩子，但从没觉得我们中间非得存在着，谁也比不上你，笨蛋。”

“是你把所见的一切当做对我的失望，然后错看成了真实。”

平静的诉说最后夹杂着颤意，金泰亨动容地顺着自下而上捧着自己脸颊的手，低下头看着这双手的主人，他的眼眸里尽是复杂神色，却都是源于，他真的爱他。

“金泰亨，你从未知道，我从方方面面，我有多爱你。”

那天，金泰亨知道，他加班经常点的那家外卖，晚上七点过后根本没有开，是他的丈夫，每次提前着跑去买了再加热，给他送来，放在楼下前台处。

他并非从未来接他下班，而是金泰亨时常单方面地认为与抗拒让他憋屈又生气，但他又该死地多想提前看到他几眼，在每个提前下班的傍晚，就在公司的楼下，就在车里，看着他的爱人走出这扇门。看着下班神色是欢喜的，他便选择将今天堆积内心即将迸发而出的负面情绪尽数隐藏，不想破坏爱人的好心情。而爱人带着疲倦的神情，他就知道，他应该在回家之前，提前去到爱人最喜欢吃的甜品店，给他买上一个草莓慕斯。

而后金泰亨每一次对性爱的排斥与抗拒，他知晓原因，可他必须懂得维护着爱人的自尊，他选择承受，选择被迫无知。

因为他太爱他。

但金泰亨对他的爱，像是有着钝感症，察觉未知，而把敏感化为猜疑的刀，对他挥舞，甚至抗拒。

他只是个爱着爱人的普通人而已，也会心痛，可他做不出报复爱人的事情，他只能借着上天给他的机会，去推开爱人对他施加的莫须有的“失望”，去打破他的钝感，去让他知道，自己到底有多爱他。

还好，他的爱人，终究还是知道了。

-

“你到底是不是真的失忆，还是你就是在耍我？”

“手术前是真的，手术后就…”

“田柾国你找打！让我好吃好喝伺候你这么久！”

“你是我老婆诶。”

-

两个月后，金泰亨查出，已经怀孕45天。

End

*摘用于王尔德的《自深深处》


End file.
